robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Adster1005
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Adster1005 page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :ToastUltimatum (talk) 18:31, July 17, 2016 (UTC) It, not they We do have a rule of sorts on this wikia, in that we refer to robots as "it", not "they". I know this sort of goes against what they use on the show, but robots are singular. Can I ask you be a little more careful next time? CrashBash (talk) 19:08, August 15, 2016 (UTC) : Fine, didn't realise, thanks for the advice/rule. --Adster1005 (talk) 19:10, August 15, 2016 (UTC) Ironside3 vs Pulsar The reason why the Judges gave the decision to Pulsar was because Ironside3 had been immobilised for more than 10 seconds before Pulsar was, when Ironside3 was thrown over by Pulsar's drum. Its self-righting mechanism failed to work and Sir Killalot shouldn't have been allowed to turn Ironside3 over again. I wanted Ironside3 to win, but they did lose that battle fair and square; the Judges should have ended it before Killalot interacted with Ironside3 though. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 16:03, August 27, 2016 (UTC) :If cease was called as soon as Ironside3 was immobilised then I would have no issue with it. I agree. Adster1005 (talk) Making a category I see you're looking for stuff to do, can you please make a category called Category:Robots who made the top four in a World Championship and top eight in the domestic championship and add Behemoth, Manta, Razer, Tornado, 101 and Storm 2? That's seven free edits I can offer you. GutripperSpeak 23:48, October 3, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you, I have added them. Adster1005 (talk) 11:03, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Lots of edits I've got a task for you which would certainly push your edit count over 300, within a day in fact, and it's a fairly simple task. Now that we have confirmation of a 2017 series of the show, we need to update the Series Record found on every single competitor article. For now, as to not publicise secretive information, we'll assume that any and all robots will be not entering the 2017 series until proven otherwise. I want to see the Series Records look like one of the two ways: Correct for Old Show Exclusives *Series 1-6: Did not enter (example) *Series 7: Heat, Round 1 (example) *2016-17 Series: Did not enter OR *Series 1-5: Did not enter (example) *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 (example) *Series 7: Did not enter *2016-17 Series: Did not enter Correct for 2016 Robots *Series 1-7: Did not enter (example) *2016 Series: Round 1 (example) *2017 Series: Did not enter Incorrect *Series 1-5: Did not enter (example) *Series 6: Heat, Round 1 (example) *Series 7-2017: Did not enter This may take you a while, but I'm sure you'll appreciate the payoff, and we'll be very thankful too. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 08:35, October 11, 2016 (UTC) :I've been working on it practically all night/afternoon. Thanks for giving me ways to help. Adster1005 (talk) 19:56, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Edit Count Congrats man, you've passed the 300 Mainspace edits mark! Feel free to vote as you wish in the current Ragnabot 2 tournament. Many happy debates are ahead for you!. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:32, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Help with subpages My subpages keep messing about. Please can someone help. Adster1005 (talk) 15:44, October 21, 2016 (UTC) NEW Robot Wars Toys So, I was just looking for news about the air date and I stumbled across this: http://bit.ly/2gZZO5T If you can't read it, the company are thinking aout making Robot Wars toys, with an arena coming out about this time next year! What do you think? Adster1005 (talk) 11:59, September 17, 2017 (UTC) :Already been covered in the Merchandise talk page. Nevertheless, a very exciting announcement; will be expecting a lot of replicas of the rebooted series competitors out of this. I hope Hexbug will finally bring the Behemoth toy(s) that eluded us in the original run, too. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 14:55, September 17, 2017 (UTC) Rankdown Hi Adster; could you please take your turn o nthe rankdown? It is approaching 36 hours. Thanks RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 22:23, June 17, 2018 (UTC) Ragnabot 3 Qualifiers Hey mate. I be noticed you vote on some of the battles, but there are 8 in total and you've missed a few. I'll be updating the list later today, so you have a few hours if you want to vote in the last few battles of the first batch. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:15, July 8, 2019 (UTC)